


It

by Sira



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn and Chakotay have a discussion about 'it'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure silliness. Consider yourself warned.

"I wouldn't touch it, if I were you."

„Why not? You should know how much I like to touch it,“ Kathryn Janeway said in a husky tone, her fingers trailing up and down the length of her first officer's hard shaft.

„Because I am going to explode soon if you keep up with what you're doing and you wouldn't want to miss out on all the true fun, would you?“ His hand trailed from her waist to her butt, squeezing it lightly and he started to nibble on her earlobe.

Kathryn withdrew her hand from his privates and leaned into him, sucking at one nipple while caressing the other. „Why do we call it 'it' anyway?“

„Huh?“ Chakotay stopped his caresses. „Calling what 'it'.“

„Well, 'it'. Your little friend.“

He chuckled. „You think it's 'little'?“

„Ha ha. You know that 'it' is everything but little. But see, it's 'it' again. Why?“

„Well, why not? Should I refer to it as 'little friend', 'little Chakotay' or 'him'?“

She snorted. „No, thank you. I only think it sounds a bit unpersonal to call it 'it', that's all?“

„Well, how would you call 'it' then?“

„How would I ...? I don't know. Let me take a closer look before I decide, ok?“

She slid down on the mattress until she was on one height with the object of their discussion and slowly her mouth closed around it.

It was almost half an hour later when they lay cuddled together, Chakotay spooning Kathryn from behind.

„You know, I think I'd call it 'Boner'.“

„'Boner'? Are you kidding? Why would one want to call it 'Boner'?“

„Isn't it obvious? It's shiny and can be hard as steal.“

He laughed out loud. „Why, thank you but I don't think I like to call it 'Boner'.“

„Then suggest something else.“

„Well, what about ' Purple- Helmeted Warrior' then?“

She laughed. „I think I prefer 'Angry Warrior', thank you very much. 'Purple-Helmeted Warrior' is almost as bad as 'One- Eyed Trouser Snake' or 'Jolly Rancher'.“

„I got to admit that's pretty bad but I bet I can think of something worse.“ He thought for a moment. „Okay, let me introduce you to the wonderful 'Bullnosed Upping Tool'.“

He nudged her behind with his semi-hard member.

„Ouch. Next second you're telling me your 'One-Eyed Heat Seeking Moisture Missile' sitting right above 'The Twins' is going to plan an invasion on my 'Blossom Full Of Nectar'.“

„Oh. I love it when you talk dirty.“ He placed a light kiss on her neck. „But what about a sweet assault onto your 'Fleshy Milk Cartons' before I wander down to nibble lightly on your 'Love Box' and only when the nectar is flowing freely I am going to enter your 'Peach Pit' with 'Ol' One Eye'?“

„I this a threat or a promise?“

„Both.“

His hand wandered to her left breast kneading it lightly.

„Don't you think it's about time for another round?“

The End


End file.
